Hurt and Comfort
by ebineez01
Summary: Continuation (or backstory) of chapter 7 of my M rated Drabble series 'Lust is Like a Box of Sex Toys'. Backstory of how Jack ended up in the infirmary trying to explain to Janet exactly how he ended up with those injuries to that particular part of his anatomy. Not necessary to read the Drabble first, but hey it's only 100 words :-)


A/N

Inspired by the prompt 'Hurt and Comfort', which makes up chapter 7 of my Drabble series 'Lust is Like a Box of Sex Toys'. Not strictly necessary to read that first, but this is the backstory of how and why Jack ended up in the infirmary with Janet asking how he ended up with certain injuries, so it might be better if you do go check it out :-)

thanks to TamraJagellovsk for the original prompt and for beta reading this too :-)

and as always - they're not mine.

oh - and I hope you enjoy...

xxxxxxxx

"Damn it!"

I curse under my breath as I realise I stupidly forgot to pack a spare pair of briefs. And then even more stupidly allowed myself to get soaked to the skin rescuing Carter from a raging alien river. Okay the saving her part obviously wasn't stupid...

Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. It's certainly not the first time I've had to go commando. I glance over my shoulder to see how Carters doing and, oh boy, I have to try hard to keep in the groan as I catch just a glimpse of her bare ass as she pulls on her fresh skivvies quickly followed by her BDU's. It's damn difficult to force my eyes away from the curve of her spine, but I manage...just...

Before I've even realised my hand is moving, I'm pulling my zipper up. And then it happens. It takes a few moments for my brain to register the pain and then...

"Ahhhh! Fuck! God damn it!" The words come out with such force my throat already feels raw. "Oh shit!" That last part in contrast is little more than a strangled groan when I realise exactly what I've just done.

"Sir?"

Carters voice is full of alarm and concern as she turns to me. I glance at her for a second and can tell she's about to come around in front of me.

"Stay where you are Carter!" I yell at her, and it comes out much harsher than I'd intended, but I sure as shit do _not_ want her seeing my predicament, especially since it won't be long before she figures out exactly why it happened in the first place...

Her perverted commanding officer got his dick stuck in his zipper because he got half a bar spying on her bare ass. Well Sparky certainly doesn't feel like sitting up and begging right now! I shift trying to get a little relief and...yep! That ain't working! I didn't think I made a sound, but obviously I was wrong as I feel Carters tension ratchet up a notch.

"Sir, please...I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't..." Oh crap it even hurts to talk. I need to concentrate on keeping my breathing and my body steady. "I don't want you to help me!" And I can't help the shudder that goes through me. God it's been thirty years at least since I actually managed to do this. How in hell could I have forgotten how much it fucking hurts!?

"Colonel, I'm going to move around in front of you."

She says it quietly, like I'm a wild horse that she's trying not to spook. I look down and something like a high pitched gurgle leaves my throat as I hope and pray I'm not about to become a gelding instead of a stallion. Okay, so of course I realise a gelding has no balls, but if the business end is all mangled...well it's the same result right!? I can tell she's moving and I want to stop her, but I know I have no hope of getting out of this by myself. And then she's stopping and I chance a glance at her and if I weren't in so much pain I think I'd laugh at the expression on her face.

"Ah...um,"

I roll my eyes, about the only part of my body I think I _can_ move without causing excruciating pain. "You said you wanted to help," I remind her. Her eyes dart up to mine and her mouth opens and closes a few times before she looks back down again and suddenly I'm very self conscious. She blows out a breath that ruffles her hair and shakes her head slightly as she locks eyes with me again.

"I guess I'm going in..."

As soon as she's said it she's moving towards me, bracing her hands on my hips as she slowly sinks to her knees in front of me. My breathing stops and I'm nearly sure my heart does too as her fingers subconsciously dig into my thighs as she studies my...predicament. Closely. I let out an involuntary grunt as things start to shift of their own accord and I can't believe that Sparky decides now of all times is an appropriate one to resurrect himself. I try to think of very unpleasant things, and I never imagined how difficult it would be to try to think of worse things than having my cock stuck in my zipper. Thankfully she's either too polite to say anything or she hasn't noticed. She lets out a breath and squeezes my thighs before letting go and moving her hands to my fly. And oh Jesus that isn't improving my situation. I look at the ceiling of the tent and try to ignore the fact that her face is five inches from my...ignoring it Jack! Ignoring it!

Then she tries to move the zip and I scream. I'd like to say I roared or yelled, even cried out. But I just flat out screamed.

"Stop! Don't do that again!"

She huffs out a breath as her hands drop to her own thighs and she looks up at me. Oh this can't be happening!

"Well I'm not sure what else to do Sir."

"Well think of something," I order her. "You have that whole big brain up in there," I say and I reach out and place my hand on her head to emphasise that point and...o-kay...not such a good idea.

She looks back down and stares at me like I'm some doohickey we've brought back from outer space, some puzzle that she needs to solve. She nods her head and lifts her hands back to my pants, the tip of her tongue just poking out from between her teeth, her brow furrowed as she concentrates. On me. Her knuckles brush my length, her shallow breaths sending shock waves through me. She's even closer now, and I realise that if she manages to get me free a four inch gap could very quickly turn into a four inch overlap.

"Ah...Sir?"

Her voice is a little uncertain and I don't have to look down to know what's happening.

"That's..."

She clears her throat and tries again.

"That's not exactly helping..."

I look down at her then. "Carter! Do you really think I'd be _letting_ it happen if I could help it!?"

She looks up at me again and _it_ happens even more.

"Sorry Sir," she says before she turns her attention back to her task.

I shake my head and slowly move my hands up to cover my face.

"Oh, actually you know I think it might be helping..."

"What!?" I demand as I look back down.

"Well your... _expansion_ seems to be helping. You know like an expanding liquid inside a balloon. If you keep going you might just push the teeth apart enough to..."

"Rip open the _balloon_ and have the...liquid...gush out everywhere!" Okay, I admit it. I'm panicking now...

She smiles and looks up at me. "Well of course it's not exactly like a ballon. You see the tip of your pen..."

"Ah!" I interrupt her before _those_ words come out of her mouth. "Carter, not only are we _not_ having a conversation where the words you were about to say _ever_ leave your mouth...we are _particularly_ not having that conversation right now!"

The side of her mouth comes up in a little smirk revealing that dimple in her left cheek, and my brain immediately goes straight to the dimples above the swell of her ass. I don't realise it, but while she's keeping her eyes on mine her hands have reached up and in one swift motion she grabs my zipper in one hand, my pants in the other and...rips...

I scream. _Again_. And pull back away from her. The pain was stupid bad, but now...okay...now it seems to be getting a little better. I look down and...

"Oh thank god!" I breath as I see Sparky hanging loose and free. I let out deep breath and look up at her and smile...annnnnd then realise that Sparky is hanging loose and free. "Oh...ah...I..." Turn around you idiot, put your dick away and do your damn pants up. Carefully this time.

"Wait Sir," she calls out as I start to turn away from her. "Let me take a look."

"Ahhh...no!" She cannot possibly think that I'm going to let her anywhere near him now he's...unfettered...

"Sir!" And she sounds way too much like Doc Fraiser for her own good. Or mine I realise as she shuffles towards me on her knees.

"Carter!" I try to return her tone, but my dick is hanging out. And it hurts...maybe he could use a little ice. Embarrassing on the shrinkage, but I don't want him to bruise and swell either. And oh yeah, _that_ little tidbit is coming back to me now I can think a little clearer.

She grabs her pack, pulls out a chemical ice pack and twists the crap out of it so the insides burst. She waits for a few moments until it gets cold before bringing it up so that he just gently rests on top of it. The cold is shocking at first cause he's so hot, but after a few seconds it gives some blissful relief.

"You know Sir," she begins hesitantly. "I don't think your...ah..."

"Expanded state?" I help her out a little and she actually blushes. Huh!

"Yeah, your...expanded state isn't really helping anymore, so maybe you should...just..."

"Deflate?"

She smiles. "Yeah!"

I just look at her and wonder probably for the first time ever, whether my second in command is completely stupid? "And how exactly do you propose I achieve that? You wanna help out with that too? Because I can tell you right now...he's not doing it on his own!"

It's as if I can see the words stretched out before me, leaving my mouth, travelling through the air and heading for her ears, and I wish that I could reach out and grab them and stuff them right back down my throat. But of course it can't happen like that and startled blue eyes fly up to mine.

"I...I didn't mean..." I'm stuttering and stammering and I'm _definitely_ not breathing. "It's just...it still really hurts...and you said that stupid thing...and then I said that _really_ _incredibly_ stupid thing...but what I said was so _so_ much stupider, that I don't even know how to..."

I watch as her eyes fall away from mine, but she doesn't punch me in my very exposed area, she doesn't get up and rant...or run. She stays put and her attention is focused once again on certain parts of me and...did she just actually lick her lips?!

"You know there might be some merit to that suggestion Sir."

And now I'm frowning and...what!? "I'm sorry Carter, I think I'm experiencing the effects of blood deficiency to my brain, cause I thought you just said..."

"That there could be merit in me...helping you out?"

Her voice is low and as she says it she looks up at me through her lashes and yep! There's definitely tongue action as she looks back down and starts to give her explanation as to why even discussing this is not a catastrophically bad idea.

"Well, you know if you catch the tip of your finger in something the first thing you do is suck it into your mouth right? And you swirl your tongue gently around it, and the pressure, well sure it hurts a little at first, but then it's just surrounded by everything that's so soft and warm and wet, that pretty soon it starts to feel a whole lot better."

When I don't answer she looks up at me again. "Ah, yeah. I guess I've done that once or twice." I somehow manage to choke the words out and she smiles. But it's not the usual Carter smile. Oh no, this is something completely different.

"So I'm thinking that by the laws of transference, maybe that theory holds true for the tips of...other things. It really would be scientific study as well as part of administering first aid."

"First aid?"

"You've been injured in the line of duty Colonel," she explains. "So I merely followed protocol. First I assessed the risk, then removed the danger. Administered first aid," she says as she holds up the discarded ice pack.

"Well you can give this first aid report to Janet cause I sure as hell ain't!"

"And now, you're hurting, so I'm comforting..." it's barely a whisper as she slowly leans forward and gently sucks the very tip of me into her mouth. And, oh! Okay! There's the swirling of the tongue...

I can't move. Maybe I'm paralysed or something!? I'm still standing, though Christ in heaven knows how, so the legs are okay. And Sparky's certainly up and barking so no problem there. Maybe I'm paralysed from the neck up as all I can seem to get out of my mouth is "Guh." Or some variation thereof. But I can tell her, when the ability to speak returns... _if_ the ability to speak returns that her theory is correct. This definitely works on tips of other things besides fingers. I glance down and she's looking up at me like she was waiting for me to look at her, though I'm not entirely sure what for. "Holy fucking crap," I mutter as I watch her lips slide back over the head of my cock, her tongue sneaking out to lave at the sore spot. And oh! There I go, I've managed to say something other than "Guh."

She seems to be really getting into this now and I'm starting to wonder if 'first aid' is her true motive. I'm also starting to wonder if I'm actually dreaming. I surreptitiously pinch myself and I feel real. I covertly reach out and give her a bit of a shove and _she_ feels real. She looks up at me again with those eyes and smiles. "What was that?"

I shrug. "Just checking..."

And then I have the lightbulb moment! I know what this is! I'm dead! Yep! That's it! I _drowned_ in the raging alien river...and I'm dead! Although you know I always thought I'd end up going in the other direction. I chuckle to myself and think that maybe I have gone down instead of up and this is some cruel joke and when I look down it'll be Danny on his knees in front of me instead of Carter. I close my eyes and peek hesitantly through one slitted eyelid and breath a sigh of relief when I see the messy blonde head in front of me and not the messy sandy one.

She puts her lips, her mouth on me again and I sway into her. "God Carter." I'm moaning and she's staring up at me as she takes me deeper and I jump a little when my damaged tip touches the back of her throat. But it only hurts for a moment as an incredible surge of desire rushes through me when I realise...this isn't a dream and I'm not dead and...I quickly check again...that's definitely Carter...

I move my hand to tangle lightly in her hair. "You know I think we need to review your risk assessment skills Major." She hums her question and the vibration works its way up my spine. "You really haven't removed the danger..."

xxxxxxxx

A/N

so I hope everyone enjoyed it :-)

this is also really the first time I've written in first person present tense so I'd be really interested to know what you thought of the story written from Jacks perspective, and what you thought of it in general of course :-)


End file.
